Jetman vs Zyuranger: Ako meets Dan?
by 13matthi
Summary: Ako meets Dan of the Zyurangers thinking it's her Dan. How can both teams figure out why there are two of the same Dan. A Jetman vs Zyuranger crossover.


Jetman vs Zyuranger: Ako meets Dan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai all rights go to Toei Company.

One day in Japan Ako decided to go for a stroll.

"HELP" a woman screams as a man snatches her purse

Ako gasps "Stop!" She trips the mugger then goes to morph but a stranger in a Blue Tyranno Outfit appears "Huh?"

The Blue guy grabs the mugger and ties him to a pole. "There we go" gives the woman her bag and she thanks her and walks away.

The boy then morphs as Ako walks up to him from behind. "Hey who are you?" she asks

The boy turns around revealing Dan the TriceraRanger of the Zyurangers.

"Dan?" Ako says surprised

"Hmm? Do I know you?" Dan asks

Ako faints

Dan gasps "Miss are you Ok? Miss?"

A while later Ako wakes up in a strange room surrounded by Dan and four other people in strange outdated outfits.

"Miss are you OK?" Dan asks

"Where am I?" Ako asks.

"You're in our base" says the guy in red

"Base? You mean like a Command Center?" asks Ako

"Yes" the man in black says

"Who are you?"Ako asks

"This is Geki, Goushi, Boi and Mei" says Dan as he points to each of his teammates "We are Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger"

"Zyuranger?" Ako says "So you're Super Sentai?"

"Yep, and based on those transformers on your wrists we can assume so are you" Boi says

Ako covers her transforming device "How did you?"

"We've seen that logo before" Geki says

"You have?" Ako asks

"Yep, you're of the Jetman correct?" asks Mei

"Yes" says Ako

"We've contacted your commander and your teammates are on their way" says Dan

"You, you look familiar" says Ako "Like someone I knew" she finishes before letting out a gasp remembering her deceased friend Dan. "Dan!"

"Hmm? How did you know my name?" asks Geki

"Ako?" Ryu calls

"In here" Ako calls

Ryu, Kaori, Gai and Raita walk in "Thanks for scaring us" says Ryu jokingly

"Sorry" says Ako then she looks at Dan "I know you"

"Huh?" Dan says confused

"Dan you know this girl?" Geki asks

"No" Dan says

"Dan?" Raita says then Dan looks at the other Jetman making then silent with shock

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Dan asks

Raita faints "Raita!" Kaori says going down to her friend's aide

"What the hell?" Gai says "Dan, I thought you were dead"

"What? What are you talking about?" Dan asks

"Wait Dan you don't know us?" Ako asks

"Hold on, Ako give me your phone" says Ryu "Let me show him" Ako gives him her phone and he opens it revealing Ako and Dan together in a flower field"

The other Zyurangers gasps as Dan looks on bug eyed "What….the ...heck" Dan says taking the phone

"Dan? When did you? Where? What?" Boi says trying to make of what is going on.

"Dan is in different clothing" says Mei "I mean that looks like him but…."

"Yeah, now that I think about it….Dan you think maybe there was two of you?" says Goushi

"What? How is that even possible?" Dan asks

"Well look you're there and you're here." says Geki so maybe there was two of you and this one is dead"

"Perhaps, what was this Dan like" Dan says

"Kind of goofy, he tried looking up my skirt once" Ako says

"He was a bit of jokester always playing tricks and fooling around" says Kaori

"Hey Dan that sounds exactly like you" Mei says cheerfully

"Yeah, wait what are you saying?" Dan asks then makes a realization "Holy Crap you're right, but that doesn't explain this" he says

"Ok, let's see you both look alike, you act alike unless you have a twin with the same name we know it's not that though so what...how I don't even know whee to go from here" Raita says

"I'm wondering if our Dan and the Zyurangers Dan are the same person just from diffrent times" says Ryu

"What?" Ako says

"Yeah, what? How can that be?" Dan asks

"Yeah are you saying that this is like Dan's ancestor or something?" Geki asks

"I'm saying maybe when our Dan died, he was somehow reborn as your Dan or revived as your Dan that is" Ryu says

"That sounds ridiculous" says Dan

"But it may be the only explanation" says Boi

"OK, so if I was revived how come memory of you" asks Dan

"Because you were probably wiped clean of those memories" says Goushi

"Oh, well I guess so" says Dan

"So how can we prove once and for all that this is in fact the same Dan?" Kaori asks Ryu

"Honestly, I don't think we really can all we can assume is that is what it is" says Ryu

"Are you serious?" Ako and Dan say in unison

"Man, so for once our leader doesn't have the answer" says Gai

"Well what do you suggest?" Ryu asks

"Well…." Gai looks around then swears to himself "Guess you're right" he says looking away

"So, if I really was the Dan you knew then what was my affiliation with you, was I too a Jetman?" Dan asks

"Well….yes and no" Ako says

"What do you mean?" says Dan

"If you hadn't died you would've became an official Jetman and helped us fight Vryam" Ako says

"Vryam? What is that?" Dan asks

"An enemy organization that threatened to take over the planet" Commander Aya walks in with Barza

"Commander!" Ryu, Kaori, Gai and Raita say as they turn to the entrance

"Who is that?" Mei asks

"Our teams Commander, Aya Odagiri" says Ako

"Oh" says Mei

"Commander what are you doing here?" Ryu asks

"Zyurangers, Jetman I was called here by your mentor Barza as soon as he told e about this situation if you call it that" Aya says

"Well, it's not really that much of a situation" Ako says

"Yes it is! I may not be who I think I am!" Dan says

"And I thought she may be of some help" Barza says

"How so?" Geki asks

"This is gonna sound weird but Dan do you know of a warrior named Birdman?" Aya asks

"No" Dan asks

"Well, that was you" Aya says as she pulls out a picture of Dan as Birdman

"Really? That's Dan? Or your Dan?" Boi says

"Yep, however it appears that as you may have already figured that the Zyurangers Dan is the same as the Jetman's Dan" Aya says

"Wait how did you know?" says Dan

"We were listening" Aya says

"Of course" Gai says then Aya gives him a look that makes him look away fearfully

"OK, so if that was me then how am I here you know if I died and again why do I not remember anything" Dan asks

"Because this incarnation of you died and after that happened he was revived as you having your previous memories wiped clean" says Barza

"I still don't get it" Dan says as Goushi rubs his temple

"Let me explain clearer" Barza takes out a blowhorn making the others minus Dan cover the ears "This Dan doesn't exist because of you being a future Sentai Warrior, and their Dan was a one off" Barza says

"OK!" Dan says rubbing his ears did you really need the blow horn

"Nope, but obviously you did" says Barza making the horn disappear

"Point taken, OK so I guess it is what it is" Dan says

"So the reason you look like my Dan is because you used to be him but when you died you were brought back as yourself." says Dan

"Wait did you say your Dan?" Raita says almost mockingly

"Shut up!" Ako says

"Aww Ako had a crush!" Kaori says making Ako throw a shoe at her and miss

Dan and the Zyurangers chuckle

"Oh yeah your names" Dan says

"Ryu Tendo" Ryu says

"Raita Ooishi" says Raita

"Gai Yuki" says Gai

"Kaori Rokumeikan" says Kaori

"And I'm Ako Hayasaka" says Ako

"Ako nice to meet you and your friends" says Dan

"You too, Dan" Ako says

"Hey wanna go out? Dan asks only to get slapped by Ako "I guess that's a no"

Everyone else even Ako laughs

The End


End file.
